


The Blame Game.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You do something that you feel is right during a hunt and almost get hurt, causing you and Sam to fight about it. Will he be able to make it right before it's to late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Clairese, I hope that you like it! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! <3

I knew that I shouldn't have gotten in the way during the hunt, Dean was coming down the stairs but that spirit was beating the hell out of Sam, The man I loved so I, well shit I got in the way. I shouted at her, getting her attention and then she threw me hard enough that I went thru a wall and landed in a heap in front of the stairs. I heard a shriek and I knew that Dean had found the bones.   
"Y/N?!" Dean shouted at me  
"I'm fine! Get Sam, get Sam." I was coughing and trying to get out from under the plaster and debris that rained down over me when I took my flight. I had just managed to stand up when Sam and Dean came in.  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam demanded as he walked up to me.   
"I was thinking that I could help you, she was tossing you around like you were a toy! Are you alright?"   
"We'll talk about this later." He retorted in an angry tone and he stormed out the door. I sighed and looked at Dean.   
"You got anything to say?" I asked him and he shook his head.  
"You did good kid, you alright?" He gave me a hug as I nodded and he led the way outside.  
"Shoulder's tweaked but I'll be fine." I brushed the dust off of me and headed out to the car. Sam was putting his stuff in the trunk when we came out, he looked at me and slammed the truck closed. I slumped my shoulders and climbed into the back seat. The drive back to the bunker was awkward, Dean had the music turned up enough to be background noise but it was still fucking quiet.  
"Sam, I'm not sorry for what I did, I didn't get hurt so why are you mad?"   
"I told you we would talk about this later."  
"Sammy man, she's right. She's fine."  
"Stay out of it Dean!" He shouted and both of us flinched. The rest of the drive was silent and trust me, once we got to the bunker I was the first one out of the car and I ran straight to my room, well my old room. Sam and I had been sharing his room for a few months now but I didn't want to be around him right now. I didn't do anything wrong. I changed into some different clothes and ran a brush through my hair. The door opened and an angry Sam walked in.   
"I don't want to do this Sam."   
"Well too bad, we need to deal with this." I sighed and turned around to look at him.  
"Deal with what exactly?"  
"You acting like an idiot." I scoffed at him and shook my head.   
"You know that I am not an idiot Sam, even Dean said that I did good."  
"Well Dean's an idiot too."   
"You're telling me that you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was me?"  
"That doesn't matter! I am a hunter, I know how to take a hit like that."   
"In case you haven't noticed I am a hunter too, In fact I think I was hunting with you tonight, when this happened. Don't make it seem like I don't know what I'm doing Sam. Especially since you were the one who taught me, you and Dean."  
"That's the thing Y/N. I don't trust that you know what you're doing." I reared back as if he's slapped me.   
"Why?! Because I saved you ass by distracting the ghost? Nothing bad even happened!"   
"If you weren't there, I wouldn't have needed my ass saved! You distracted me and she caught me off guard!" He shouted at me and I gaped at him.   
"I wasn't even in the room when she started throwing you around Sam." I frowned. "Where are you going with this?"   
"You're not going on hunts anymore." I felt my temper simmer and I tilted my head at him.  
"You can't just tell me what I can and can't do Sam."   
"I am, I'm telling you that you are not allowed to hunt anymore. You can stay here and do research."   
"You're not the boss of me Sam Winchester and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." He let out a laugh and gave me a cold look.  
"Yeah, you flying through that wall really proved that, or that time that you broke your arm when that vampire pinned you, oh! oh, the time that you almost died when that werewolf trapped you in the woods. You still have nightmares about that!" He was shouting still and I was just getting sick of this fight.  
"You have just as many injuries Sam, that isn't fair. And you are one to talk about nightmares, I sleep next to you every night or did you forget that?"   
"My point is that you don't belong in this world. You're going to get me killed or yourself, maybe even Dean." I bit my lip before I looked up at him and nodded and walked across the hall to Sam's room. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving." He frowned.  
"What?"  
"You don't want me here, I distract you, I'm going to be the death of you, so I'm leaving." I started packing my clothes, weapons, books, minus anything that reminded me of Sam. This was killing me, I felt like my heart was going to burst it hurt so much and got my throat was so tight.  
"You're not leaving Y/N. I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave." I ignore him and brushed passed him with a few things in my hand and I walked down to Dean's room. "Y/N!" He shouted as I walked away from him.  
"Dean?"   
"Yeah." He turned from his closet and looked at me.  
"You let me borrow these when I first came, I wanted to give them back-" I paused. "Before I left." He frowned at me and took a step closer.  
"You're leaving?"   
"Yeah, I'll call you though to check in." He nodded and gave me a hug. I walked down the hall and headed back to Sam's room. I grabbed my bags and my car keys. He was staring at me and I just shook my head.   
"Don't do this. Please."   
"It's what you wanted, I wont be distracting you anymore Sam."  
"Where will you go?" He followed me out to the garage and I loaded my bags into my car.   
"I don't know. I told Dean that I'd call him and check in, he can pass along the message." I replied in a monotone voice.   
"You don't have to go!" I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes.  
"Yes Sam I do, you blame me for getting hurt, for protecting you, said that I would get you or your brother killed. So yes Sam I have to go. You said I didn't belong here so fine. I'm leaving now get out of my way and let me leave. This is what you wanted." I shoved him aside and climbed into the car, started it and peeled out of the driveway. I felt my heart break when I looked in the rear view mirror and he was standing there, watching me leave.  
  
Sam POV  
  
I watched her drive away from me, I never wanted to push her away but maybe it was for the best, she could be safe and she could have a life outside of all of this. I waited a solid twenty minutes to see if she would come back, and when she didn't I went inside with a heavy heart. Dean was in the kitchen leaning against the counter when I came back inside.   
"What did you say to her Sammy?"  
"Nothing Dean, just forget about it?"   
"No Sammy, she is gone, out there alone because of something you said and I want to know why?"   
"I told her that she was going to get one of us or herself killed, that I didn't trust her as a hunter and that she didn't belong here." I muttered and I watched Dean glare at me.  
"Why would you say any of that to her, it's not true and she is almost as good as you at hunting."   
"She put herself in danger to save me!"   
"Because she loves you! That's what you do when you love someone!"  
"If she had died that would have been on me!"  
"Yeah, Sam Winchester's girlfriend out there all alone, that isn't gonna get her killed?" Dean told me and my eyes widened.   
"Shit." I raced back to my room to call her. "She's not answering." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.  
"No really?" He pulled his phone out and called her but she still didn't pick up. "Ok, lets just give her some time. Try again in the morning." I sighed but nodded, he was right. She was probably mad still and would call back when she cleared her head. I waited all night, and all the next day I called and texted her and she still didn't answer. I went to find Dean.  
"We need to call Cas, something is wrong." He looked up from the book he was reading and frowned.   
"How do you know?"  
"I just feel it Dean!"   
"Ok, ok. Cas!" There was a flutter  
"Dean? Sam?"  
"Can you sense Y/N?" He frowned and looked around the room.  
"Isn't she here?" Dean glared at me and I sighed.   
"No. She isn't here." Cas nodded and closed his eyes.   
"I must go."  
"Go?"  
"She's praying for me, she's been in an accident. I'll be back." He vanished leaving me with a pain in my chest. _An Accident?_  
  
Y/N POV  
  
Tears poured down my face but I kept going. I was mad and my pride was hurt, and I was sad that he didn't trust me. I drove through the night and half the day before I stopped to get coffee. I heard my phone ringing from the truck and I checked it, six missed calls from Sam, two from Dean, and thirteen texts all from Sam. I closed my phone and got back in the car, I knew I should be tired but I wasn't. I drove well into the night and of course I had to get tired where there was nothing around me but fields and trees. I had music blasting and the windows down as I kept plugging along. I saw the car in the distance but I didn't think anything of it as I entered the curved incline. I always hated this winding road because there was no where to go but off the edge of a two hundred foot rocky drop. I watched the head lights getting closer to me but I was focused on my driving, I didn't notice that it was a truck and it was coming into my lane. Fast. I noticed when he didn't curve around like he should have and I screamed as he hit the side of my car, taking us both over the edge. My car rolled and flew and I hit my head on the steering wheel, and my side window a few times on my way down the mountain side. There was a piece of the guard rail stuck through the side of my car from when i hit it and when I landed it bent and punctured my side leaving me caught in the car. I did the only thing that I could think of in the moment. I prayed. _Oh god, Cas please help me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N POV Continued  
  
The pain in my side was blinding and my head was throbbing, I knew that I had a cut somewhere because blood kept dripping down my face. I was hanging upside down in my car and I heard my name.   
"Y/N!"  
"Cas?" I tried to yell but I couldn't. He dropped down beside my window and looked in.  
"I'll get you out of there, hang on." I nodded and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground next to Cas. "I'll try to heal you, What happened?"  
"Don't, your angel mojo isn't strong enough Cas."  
"You're dying, your lung is punctured and you have massive internal injuries. I'll do what I can and then get you to the hospital." He put his hand to my head and I felt the pain, I cried out and then everything went black.  
  
Sam POV  
  
Dean was breaking every speed limit law as we rushed to the hospital a few towns over from the bunker. Cas had called and told us that her car was in Wyoming but that he had brought her as close to home as he could. We met him in the waiting room and he gave us an update.   
"I healed her as much as I could. She will live but she will have a lot of healing to do."   
"How bad is it Cas?"  
"Her heart stopped, twice on the way here. I had to restart it but the doctors are working on stabilizing her now, she is in surgery."  
"Can you sneak in and watch?" I asked and Cas nodded at me.  
"Yes, I can do that."  
"Thank you Cas." He nodded and vanished. I watched the doors to the operating room and then I jumped when I felt Deans hand on my shoulder.   
"Lets sit down ok Sammy?"   
"Yeah, yeah alright." I nodded and he led me over to a chair.   
"She's going to be ok. She's a fighter." I frowned and put my head in his hands.  
"Dean th-this is my fault. She left because of me, she got in this accident because of me."   
"She is going to be fine."   
"We don't know that!"  
"Getting mad at me doesn't change anything. We just have to wait and see what the doctors tell us." I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. Cas popped out an hour later and he had tears in his eyes.  
"What happened? Cas?"  
"Her heart stopped again." I felt my throat close and my eyes filled up again.  
"Is she dead?" Dean asked and I looked up at him.  
"No, they got her back, her heart started but it took a long time to get it going again."   
"What else did they say?"  
"She's going to be ok once they get finished with the internal stuff, her body had just been through a lot." I nodded and he popped back into the operating room again. He came back out an hour later to talk to us. "They are done, she is stable. A doctor will come out and give you the news in a few minutes."  
"Thank you so much Cas."   
"You're welcome Sam. Why wasn't she with you?"  
"We got into a fight, she left because of me." I sighed and Dean shook his head.  
"It isn't your fault!" Dean snapped and I just shrugged. A Doctor came out to speak to us and then led us back to see Y/N in her room. She looked so fragile and small laying there, covered in bandages and bruises.   
"How long until she wakes up?" I asked the Doctor and she gave a small smile.  
"It depends on her, she will wake up when her body is ready to." I nodded and sat next to her, taking her hand in mine. "I'll leave you to it." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. We stayed with her all night, and most of the next day, until I sent Cas and Dean home. I wasn't going to leave her and Dean knew that. It was almost two days later that she woke up.  
"Sam?" I whipped my head up and looked over at her.  
"Y/N?" I walked over to her and took her face in my hands gently. " Thank god you're awake!"  
  
Y/N POV  
  
It smelled like antiseptic and it was cold when I woke up, I peeked my eyes open and I saw Sam standing across the room. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital.   
"Sam?" He whipped around and took three larger steps over to me as he said my name.  
"Thank god you're awake!" He had my face in his hands and I frowned at him.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"About four days. You've been in an accident."  
"I remember. I was awake until Cas got there." He nodded and leaned down to kiss my forehead.   
"I was so scared, I thought you were going to die. It would have been my fault."   
"What? You didn't hit me and push me off the side of a cliff."   
"You wouldn't have left if it wasn't for me." I scoffed and then I glared up at him.  
"You are turning into Dean. Jesus Sam I am not playing the blame game with you. I wanted to leave so I did, I got hurt and you can get over it." He frowned at me and shook his head.   
"I was scared that you could've died in the building and I said things that I didn't mean." I nodded.   
"I know that. It hurt my pride and pissed me off so I left. This isn't your fault and I am going to be fine so just stop it. Let it go Sam."   
"You knew that I didn't mean what I said?" I nodded.   
"If you or Dean didn't trust me I wouldn't have been out there with you at all. He nodded and took my hand in his.   
"I'm sorry."   
"I am too."   
"Will you come home when they release you?"   
"Yeah, I'd like that."   
"You better!" Dean called from the door way and I looked over at him with a grin.  
"Dean-o!" I called out and he came to give me a hug.  
"Enough chick flick moments huh? I brought food." He waved a paper bag around and I let out a laugh as Sam smiled. I was going to get better and keep hunting with my boys, even if it did mean getting in between the boys and danger, and even if it meant getting in fights because of it. That's what family does, they always keep fighting.


End file.
